Jane Cutter
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: What if Nick and Jenny had a daughter and she fell threw and anomaly? here you go. i in no way own any of the characters in Primeval except Jane and any other characters i decide to put in here.
1. Disappearnce

Jane Cutter woke from her dream. In it she had just caught a young Velociraptor in the present and was going to put it into the anomaly.

She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was in the ARC compound where she frequented because of her parents work.

When the sleep was gone, she looked around her little room. Technically it was her Mom's office but it was like a bedroom and had been fitted out with a small bunk for her.

She got up and walked out the hall way.

"Mum." she called going down the ramp and saying hello to some of the workers. The anomaly detector would have woken her if it had gone off, so they were probably just out getting food.

Jane yawned and looked at the clock. It read: 3: 42 AM.

'God' she thought, stretching. 'where is everyone?'

she sat down in front of the cage containing a baby T-Rex. She was used to seeing very strange animals within this container. She reached in and pet the seemingly tame animal. It nipped at her and she withdrew her hand. Then threw a piece of meat inside of the cage.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_

the alarm went off, scaring the tiny creature and making Jane jump. She got up and ran to the screen.

An anomaly had just opened up within...

THE ARC!!

It wasn't impossible, they could open anywhere. The question became what would be coming through.

"Lester!" Jane screamed, looking around for any kind of weapon. " Get My Dad Here, NOW!"

"Working on it." came a voice over the PA. "Just don't do anything rash."

so rash was what he was calling it now.

She walked around it. No water was coming out, so it wasn't in an ocean. There really wasn't anything coming through.

It flickered slightly.

A door opened acrossed from her.

Standing there was Nick Cutter, and Jenny Cutter, Abbey, Conner, and Stephen were there too.

"Dad," Said Jane heading around the anomaly. " nothings come through, I was watching it. There's warm air coming through but that's about it. I think it's gonna close so-"

Jane hadn't felt the slimy tentacle-like thing wrap itself around her ankle until it was too late.

It yanked her to the ground with surprising force.

"DAD!" she screamed as it started to drag her through the anomaly.

Cutter ran and jumped grabbing his daughter by the wrists and pulling back.

The anomaly flickered again.

" Dad if you keep pulling its gonna close on me and kill me." Jane said, to her fathers face.

" NO!" yelled Cutter, pulling without effect at his daughter's arm. "I can save you! I can pull you out!"

the anomaly flicker more powerfully, making Jane cry out in pain.

"No Dad," said Jane, loosening her grip. " you can't."

"No!" Cutter yelled louder. " I can't let you go!"

the anomaly flickered more now, almost cutting Jane in half.

" It's Okay." Jane replied, smiling at him. " I'll find my way back."

Connor ran over to the Detector, grabbed a hand-held detector, and threw it to Jane.

" So you can find your way back." he yelled to her.

She caught it.

" I'll be fine Dad." she said, loosening her grip and catching the HHD. " I'll be back. It may not be today. It may not be tomorrow. But I'll be back."

She let go and was dragged into the anomaly, which promptly closed behind her.

Cutter lay there starring at the place where his daughter had just been, barely registering the sounds of Abbey and Jenny crying behind him. Or the pounding of feet as Stephen and Connor came to drag him up and take him away from the place.

No one looked up as they left the ARC. No one checked to she if anything had come threw.

If they had they would of known of the creature hanging above them, with saliva running down it's maul.

**Okay this is my first Primeval fanfic. **

**Review me, I demand it. **

**Please. **

**Remember if you leave questions or **

**if you leave the name of a creature you want in this series,**

**Review and tell me and ill see what I can do. **

**Ttyl **

**Jen**


	2. Arrival

**Thanks to those who have put this on their alert list and sorry for the wait for this part.**

**Ttyl **

**Jen**

Jane ran from the Utahraptor that was right on her tail. The big animal was at high speed, its feet shaking the ground and making her feet vibrate.

Her detector had gone off in the pit black of midnight and by following the sounds had led her right into the creatures nest. Where she had accidently stepped on an egg, waking the monster and sending it into a rage after her.

'Damn.' she thought, still running. 'damn damn damn.'

that was when she saw it, the anomaly. Jane put on a burst of speed, making a B-line to it.

Then she saw the telltale signs of it closing. If she didn't get there within a few seconds, she would be raptor food.

As it became clear that the anomaly would close in a second, Jane leapt. So did the raptor.

She made it through. But then felt the creatures teeth in her shoe.

Jane screamed, Fear engulfed her. This wasn't her first brush with death, but it was closer then she cared to be.

She kicked and, not for the first time, started screaming, "DAD!"

She felt hands taking her shoulders and pulling at her. As the anomaly closed around the raptor's neck it didn't let go. She kicked harder, and with more vigor.

Finally as the Anomaly cut off the head of the animal, it let go. The head flopping down to the floor with a dull thud.

Jane sat gasping for air and clutching her chest. She was in so much shock that she didn't here the voice until after a hand touched her shoulder.

" Are you all right?" said the voice, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at the man standing next to her.

It was Nick Cutter. Her face light up and she jumped onto him, and hugged him close.

Jane broke into tears, "Dad I thought- I thought i'd never see you again." she pulled away, the tears still streaming down her face. "where's mum?"

Nick looked at her. He had never seen her before in his life, yet here she was saying that he was her father.

" I don't know who you think I am," he said, slowly watching her expression change from happiness to shock. " but i'm not your father."

"what are you talking about of coarse you are." Jane said, tapping him on the head. " you remember me don't you? It's Janey."

" i'm sorry." Nick said, pushing her away again. " i'm not your father."

" YOU ARE!" she yelled into his face. " YOUR NAME IS NICHOLAS CUTTER AKA NICK, YOUR BIRTHDAY IS JUNE 12TH 1973, YOUR EX-WIFE IS HELEN CUTTER, SHE DISAPEARED INTO AN ANOMALY, YU THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD, THEN LEARNED THAT SHE WAS ALIVE, STEPHEN HAD AN AFFAIR WITH HER BEFORE SHE WAS ASSUMED DEAD,AND YOUR STEAL ICE CREAM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHEN YOU GET HUNGRY. DID I MISS ANYTHING?"

She stood up and was fuming.

Nick looked at her, no one knew about the ice cream bit. But the rest could have been researched. " young lady, I am not your father. I'm not even married. The only woman I was married to was Helen."

THAT calmed her down. "what did you say?"

"i said that The only woman I was married to was Helen." nick repeated, still looking at her.

" Oh no." she said, Moving away from him. " This isn't right. Something changed. I have to go back."

She turned to run away from the man who looked like her father yet wasn't, and found a second Stephen, Abbey, and Conner.

" Let me through." Jane said, in a menacing voice. She knew that they didn't want to let her leave. But she had to fix this.

" I don't think so." said Stephen, getting ready to catch her.

Jane did what instinct called for. She bolted to the left. The last four years had trained her well at running and not being caught.

Stephen chased her and abbey tried to get in front of her but both were in vain. Jane turned her head and looked behind her at the Chasers. They were far enough behind that she didn't worry about them, but where was Connor?

She didn't realize that Connor had slipped in front of her while she looked behind, and when she looked back there he was. Where she ran straight into him.

"Dammit" she screamed, thrashing in Connor's arms. She scratched him and tried to bite him. Then had a better idea. She stopped thrashing.

" Connor," she said, scooting closer and looking into his eyes. " you remember me don't you?"

"No," Connor said, going red in the face. " Sorry."

" oh," she said, putting a sad look in her eyes. "Then you don't remember this."

she kissed him straight on the mouth. Connor's arms slipped from around her waists and she was off again, while Connor stood there with a surprised look on his face.

" CONNOR!!" yelled Abbey, Stephen, and Nick.

Just when Jane thought that she was gone, Nick caught her around the waist.

" LET ME GO!" Jane screamed thrashing in Nick's arms.

" STEPHEN!" Yelled Nick, holding on tight,

Stephen was there by his side, ready with the tranquilizer. He stuck it into her thigh and almost immediately, her thrashing became slower and then stopped.

"what do you think, Nick?" asked Stephen.

" she could have come from a different time stream, like I did." Nick said, looking down at the girl. " the only true way to prove this is a paternity and maternity test. But my question is, if I'm her father, who's the mother?"

" When she wakes up," said Abbey, walking up with Connor who was sporting a ripening black eye. "ask her."

" yeah," said Connor, trying to get on the good side of Abbey. " that sounds like the only thing we can do."

" alright," said Nick, picking Jane up by the shoulders and pulling her across the floor. " now we wait."

Jane awoke in a room at Nick's house. She knew it was Nick's because he had decorated the same way as in her time stream.

Jane sat up, noticing the figure sitting next to the wall. She walked to the door and jiggled the knob. It was locked.

" So who's your mother?" Nick asked, leaning forward out of the shadows.

" who do you think?" Jane said, turning and looking at him. " my mothers name is Jennifer Cutter."

" Really?" laughed Nick. "There's no way."

" Do The Test!" she said, pulling up her sleeve and thrusting her arm at him.

" fine." he said, pulling her arm closer.

She looked away as the needle entered her arm. It burned slightly and she felt the pull of the blood into the syringe. She pulled air in through her teeth, a habit she had picked up a year ago when she had to fix her own wounds.

"i'll be back" Nick said when he had enough blood.

Jane sat down on the bed in the guest room, she supposed.

After what seemed like hours and hours, Nick came back with Jenny in tow.

" Well," said Jenny, looking Jane up and down. " come here."

Jane got up. She walked over and stood in front of Jenny, who looked her up and down.

" I'll take you home and then I guess nick can take you tomorrow night." Jenny said, putting her arm around Jane shoulder. " I mean, I am your mum."

Jane pulled away. " yes you are."

She looked at Nick. " and your my dad. But I don't want to stay with either of you. I'll stay with Stephen."

"oh no you won't." Nick said looking angry. "you'll stay at home wit-"

Jane held up a hand. " I know you don't want to believe that I actually am your daughter, and I know you didn't want to believe it until you saw the test results. In truth, you aren't my parents and you know that." she shrugged. " sure I may be genetically, but neither of you have ever been together now have you? So I'll stay with Stephen and then we'll go from there."

with that, Jane turned on her heel and walked out to Stephen's car and waited for him.

Stephen looked at Nick. The man looked furious.

" I guess I'll see you." Stephen said, heading for the car.

"Stephen" Nick said from behind, making him turn. " Don't touch her."

though the others didn't understand the look Nick gave Stephen, the two had a moment of understanding. They didn't need another Helen. Stephen turned and walked down to the car, getting in and backing up.

" Onward." said Jane, and they went off into the night.

_Next time: Stephen and Jane's relationship before she left. _


	3. Thunderstorms

**Sorry for the wait **

**I've been sick for a while. **

**But here is the next part**

**and because i'm american **

**and have no idea whether or not there is a walmart **

**within the boundaries of London. **

**The store they enter is similar to a walmart **

**or at least a super store open twenty four hours.**

**Jane & Stephen**

Jane looked down the dark road that lead through the winding streets of London. It was strange to be in her hometown yet feel like such an outcast. She knew it wasn't her home, not anymore. She felt sad, and she felt something deeper. She knew she could possible never see her true father and her true time stream again.

She sighed.

"So." said Stephen, feeling the pressure of the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped them since leaving Nick's house.

" So." she said, still staring out of the car.

The silence continued to thicken within the car until she finally looked at him and asked, " Can we stop at a store that has clothes?"

Stephen looked at her and said, " yeah we can do that."

they drove on until they came to a 24 hour store. Stephen parked and together they walked into the store.

The womens clothes lined the back wall. But instead of b-lining it to that area, she walked around and grabbed a some packages of underwear, some shirts, shorts, pajamas, and a couple pairs of jeans. They paid and left, continuing on the way to Stephen's flat.

They didn't talk a lot. The plastic bag rustled between Jane's legs and the vibrations from wet rubber hitting pavement traveled through the body of the car.

After quiet minutes, Jane said, " You really are different from my TS." she turned and looked at him.

" TS?" Stephen asked glancing at her then returning his attention to the road.

" time stream." she said, studying his profile. " really different."

" How so?" he asked not looking at her.

" in my TS," she said, still studying him. " you have blond almost white hair. Your eyes are the color of the sea, and your attitude is the same. You don't know how strange it is to look at you and realize that you- everyone-everything is so different yet the very same."

Stephen didn't look at her. He didn't want to look in her eyes and see pain or worse. Contentment for what was, and what she knew that she couldn't change.

" everything is different yet completely the same. Still some things I miss. Jesse and Arthur for one." she had turned to look out the window again, feeling his discomfort.

" who are they?" Stephen asked, stealing a glance at the back of her head.

" Abbey and Connor's kids. Twins same age as me, but really they work at the ARC and everything. Like I did before I was pulled through an anomaly."

silence fell over the car. Neither said anything as they pulled into Stephen's driveway and made their way in his house. The decoration was the same, the colors only slightly different.

" So," said Stephen as he made the grand tour of the flat. " kitchen, living room, bathroom, my bed room, computer and TV room."

Jane followed him though the house. Making no noise and just wanting to get to a soft bed.

" and here," he said finally, opening a final door. " is your room."

the room was simple. Pale blue walls with white borders. The bed sat along one wall, and a TV sat acrossed from it. It was fully furnished with puffy white pillows and dark blue comforters. A dark wood dresser sat against one wall.

She went to the bed and sat down. " thanks for letting me stay here for a while."

" no problem." he said, beginning to close the door.

" I cared." Jane said, with her back turned towards him. " about you and Jessy. No one else seemed to care that she had broken your heart. I did, I comforted you in your time of need, and you comforted me. Jenny was never a hating mother, just demanding, along with Nick. They never planned on me, and when I was pulled through an anomaly four years ago, I saw something in his eyes along with fear and pain. I saw something akin to happiness, and regret. I don't even know whether or not he looked for me after that."

" he probably did." Stephen replied, coming back in and sitting next to her on the bed. " Nick's not one to let someone he cares about just disappear. He probably looked through every anomaly and ended up changing something by accident and that changed him. Or anyone of us could have changed something I don't know."

" I was always extremely careful but maybe I did change something." she said looking defeated, and pulling her legs up under her chin. " maybe I did something that changed the world as I knew it. There were a lot of close encounters, including the one that all of you helped pull me out of. But I went through ten thousand anomalies without changing anything. So what happened?"

" if you've gone through so many then why didn't you just come home?" asked Stephen, putting his arm around her.

" all the anomalies went to different times. The one I went through the first time was for a primeval jungle and I was almost eaten by a plant." Jane Said closing her eyes. " everyone I ever went through took me somewhere other then where I wanted to go. Eventually I found a destroyed campsite, I took what I could salvage. A backpack, I found a few old MRE's but those last forever, a couple of torn up tarps that I still have for a tent and blanket, I found a pole for a weapon, and A knife as well. I survived but I don't know how. It was extremely hard, but I survived with only one truly serious wound."

" what was that?" Stephen asked, looking her up and down.

" this." Jane lifted her shirt and showed him a gash scar going down her side. " it went about a quarter of an inch deep but I bet you can't guess what made it. Go ahead guess."

" by the look of it, it was made by a raptor." Stephen said studying it.

"Nope" she said, putting her shirt down again. " I fell down a slope while I was trying to find the anomaly that sent my detector going a wire. I fell and hit a sharp rock on the way down. Cut me up. I sewed myself up and went on my way. I was hoping that I didn't run into any meat-eaters. I didn't. Went through the anomaly and lived on."

she quieted down for a few minutes. The silence deepened, and Stephen wondered in he should leave, but instinctively knew that he shouldn't move.

" you should leave." Jane said, pulling out from under his arm and standing up. " i'm gonna get ready for bed."

" okay." Stephen said, getting up and moving to the door. Before he left he turned to her again. " if you need something I'm right down the hall."

" okay." she said, with her back turned to him.

Stephen left, and Jane got ready for bed. She laid down and drifted on the edge of unconsciousness for hours. As she was so close to sleep that she couldn't actually stay awake, rain began to pound on the roof, the soft drumming causing her to drift faster. Then just as she closed her eyes, lightning began to strike. The flash mad her eyes fly open despite her exhaustion. Memories of primeval thunderstorms raked her brain.

She got up and moved to the door. Lightning flash again, and she thought she saw movement in a corner. She turned to it and saw a raptor, tracking her. She knew it wasn't real an imagination. She turned and ran out of her room, down the hall to Stephen's room. He was in a deep sleep, and she decided that she wasn't going to wake him.

Jane creeped over to the bed, pulled up the blanket and snuggled down into the bed. She didn't care what he thought when he got up. Right now she needed him near her, not sexually and not romantically. but to let her know that this wasn't a dream and she really was in London. True it wasn't her London, but it had the people that she had known. At least most of them.

She snuggled close to his chest and fell asleep there.

Stephen had woken up when she had walked in but he hadn't opened his eyes. That wasn't what she needed. As she snuggled close to him and he heard her fall asleep he put his arm around her and held her close to his chest. At one point while he was still awake, she moaned and writhed in her sleep. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered that it was alright. After that she calmed down.

He just looked at her and wondered how this amazingly young person could have survived for four miserable years within the ancient world. Her hair was amazingly soft and her skin was tanned and soft.

He held her close and he could feel that she relaxed in his arms. Stephen rested his head next to her, and slowly fell asleep. Neither moved, not until hours after sunrise when Abbey came knocking on the flats door.

Finding the door open, Abbey stepped through. She had been to Stephen's flat once before, but now it looked different. Probably because the girl had stayed there.

" Hello?" she called, down the hall. " Is anyone here?"

She walked down the hall to what Abbey knew was his bedroom and pushed open the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Abbey yelled at the top of her lungs, glaring at Stephen.

Both Stephen and Jane, who were fast asleep, both jumped at the sound of her voice. Jane did what was instinct, she grabbed the first thing she could and threw it. Abbey ducked while the bedside lamp flew over her head and smashed against the back wall. Stephen jumped up from the bed showing himself in just boxers.

"Abbey!" Stephen yelled at her, taking abbey's arm and dragging her into the living room. " you shouldn't barge into someone else's home. Thank you."

" what the hell was that Stephen?" Abbey asked pointing in the direction of the hall. " she's not even of age."

" she got scared in the middle of the night, and came and laid down with me. She thought I was asleep but I knew what she did. We didn't do anything like what your thinking." Stephen said, looking into her eyes. " she just got scared and had some really bad memories about primeval thunderstorms. All I did was comfort her like I felt that she felt was necessary. So are you going to tell Nick?"

" alright." said Abbey, looking kinda pissed off. " and no I don't think I will thats too drastic. But i'll drive you two to ARC as soon as your ready."

" alright." Said Stephen and hurried down the hall to get dressed, as Jane had already returned to her room.

When Stephen and Jane were ready, the three of them made their way down to ARC in silence.

**In the next part I want to have a creature attack, **

**but I don't know what creature so send me a review and **

**tell me what you want.**


	4. tiny dinos, and angry fathers

**On to the next part. **

**Sorry for taking so long to update i've been having problems at home and everywhere else. **

**But here we go. **

As they walked into the ARC, Jane looked at the new surroundings. She also cataloged the differences. Conner's pale skin and black hair was inverted, Abbey's long brown supple hair was gone, replaced with short spiky white hair. Her parent's weren't married and had never even been together. Steven was much more inside himself, and all her friends she had had, Arthur, and Jesse. Jane even missed Lester's daughter, Amelia, even though she thought herself better then everyone. But she missed Jude especially.

Jane missed everything she had ever known before being pulled through the anomaly. But right now she had a job to do, and that was helping as much as she could. Then finding a way back to her home.

" So where we going and what's come through?" said Jane, pushing in between Abbey and Steven, to see her dad.

"you young lady," said Cutter, looking at her. " are not going anywhere. Steven, Abbey, Conner, get ready. We're going to the zoo."

as the others moved off, Jane looked at her father. " i'm going." she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"no." he said, looking away from those deep brown eyes. " you're not. You're staying here and that's final."

he began walking in the same direction as the others.

"i've had more experience with these animals then you have. I know how they move, what they eat, and how they act." she said, stopping in front of him. " now i'm coming along."

Nick grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. " no you're not. You are staying here where you will be safe. Do you understand me?"

she looked away, at something in the distance. The four years of knowing not to challenge a predator coming into play, and looking into his eyes would be challenging him.

" do you understand me?" he said again.

" yes sir." she said, acting grudingly.

" ok." he said, letting go of her and walking away. " i'll see you when I get back. Then we can get dinner and talk."

"whatever." she said, walking away from the direction he headed. Oh she was coming and he wouldn't know about it until after he got to the cathedral.

__________________

" mom." she said, wandering into the office of Jenny Lewis. Jane noted the change of name and also the change of hair color. Jenny's pitch black hair, from Jane's time stream was a light brown now.

"can I have some money to go get food, i'm starved." said Jane, grabbing at her stomach. " abbey dragged me out of bed, and I didn't get any breakfast."

" sure" said Jenny getting up. " i'll come with yo-"

" no" said Jane standing up. " I need to get to know the city again, and i'd rather do that myself."

" alright," said Jenny, looking a little startled. " here's 40 euros. I'll see you when you get back."

" see you." said Jane, without looking back.

No one saw her take the traquilizer gun from it's holding area.

There was one thing you never did with Jane, never say something in front of her that is important.

_____________________________

Steven had sat next to Nick on the way to the cathedral. Not much was being said between them. Nick was ashamed that his daughter had chosen to stay with Steven then her own father, or her mother.

He was still debating that topic in his mind when Steven said, " you know that she's afraid of thunderstorms?"

" who?" said Nick even though he had already figured it out.

"Jane." Steven answered, starring at the road ahead. " she came into my room last night after the storm started."

Nick looked at him, an accusation on the tip of his tongue.

" she thought I was asleep." he said, continuing quickly. " I was until she came in. I didn't open my eyes. I felt her move the blankets and climb into the bed with me. She snuggled next to me and fell alseep. I waited for around a half hour for her to leave, but she didn't move. Finally I gave her the comfort she needed. Around one or two in the morning, she started thrashing in her sleep. I whispered to her that she was fine, and that she was ok. She quieted down and fell back into a quiet dream. Eventually I fell back asleep. That's how abbey found us this morning. Startled both of us awake."

Steven chuckled. " that girl of yours sure has an arm. She just about took off abbey's head this morning with my bedside lamp. I'll have to get another one at some point."

" she needs help, but I don't know how to give it." Nick said looking out the window. " I wonder if she ever saw Helen, I should ask her when I get back. But right now." Nick said, as they stopped in front of the blocked off zoo. " we have work to do."

they got out of the car. Nick turned, "oh and Steven." he said, looking him right in the eye. " don't touch her. If you do it will be one of the last things you do."

with that final comment, Nick walked off. Leaving Steven to think about the means.

As they walked into the zoo, no one noticed the taxi pulled up to the corner or see Jane get out. She paid the cabbie, and looked up at the entrance. She was amazed. It looked exactly the same as the one at home.

But she looked back down and made herself enter the zoo, a little ways behind where the others were. She started tracking. Since the anomaly had opened, she had to figure out when that was.

She finally saw something she didn't like. Jane looked into the aquarium. Several of the exotic fish were dead. One entire enclosure had been broken, the fish dead on the floor.

"oh no." she whispered, looking away. She pushed herself out of the aquarium area and walked farther into the zoo. The gorillas seemed fine, as did everything else.

Then she saw it in the picnic area. they were eating a peacock. The little sccavengers had had some fun with the thing before it had died. Blood was everywhere acrossed the area. She waited.

About a half hour later they moved out away from the ruined remains of the carcass, and made their way to their new home. Jane followed, and soon realized that they had moved to the ampitheatre.

After they were inside, she closed the door and barred it. She could feel the little creatures hitting the door in an attempt to escape.

She moved away from the area and went to find Nick.

________________________________

Meanwhile Nick had found something of his own.

Standing before him was a Heterodonasaurus, he was amazed. He had only seen one skeleton, and the teeth were supposed to be almost unbreakable.

With a flash, Steven traqed the large herbivore. With effort they moved it back to where the anomaly was.

In the ampitheatre.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a notice to everyone, to all my readers**

**my computer is broken, or at least the power cord is.**

**I'm getting a new one, but it has to be shipped form the factory**

**so until this arrives,**

**I'm sorry to say, **

**but there won't be any updates. **

**I'll try to update asap, **

**but please be patience. **

**My cordlikes to stop working in the middle of stuff,**

**and I sometimes lose whatever I was working on. **

**I'm sorry for the delay,**

**but this haqs to be fixed. **

**I hope everyone is having a great summer so far.**

**Ttyl **

**Jen.**


End file.
